1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting portion structure for mounting a door mirror to a vehicle so that the door mirror can be stably temporarily fixed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in mounting a door mirror to a vehicle, the door mirror is temporarily fixed to a mirror mounting portion of a vehicle door, and then both are permanently fixed by a screw. A structure for temporarily fixing a door mirror is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331601. This structure is such that one temporary fixing piece having a pawl in a gasket is formed, and the temporary fixing piece is inserted and locked in a locking hole formed in a mirror mounting portion of a vehicle to temporarily fix a door mirror.
Temporary fixing with the one temporary fixing piece described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-331601 is unstable, and a heavy door mirror may fall off because the temporary fixing is released.
The present invention is achieved in view of the above-described points, and has an object to provide a mounting portion structure of a door mirror for stably temporarily fixing the door mirror.